The present invention relates to a thrust bearing arrangement, in which a thrust bearing is brought to a given position on an axle or a shaft and subsequently secured in said position.
Normally, a thrust bearing is moved to a given setting or position on an axle and secure preliminary in this position by means of washers, shims or like devices, whereafter a locking ring is screwed along the axle into locking abutment with the bearing. This procedure, however, is highly time consuming and also assumes that the setting of the thrust bearing can be checked in some way or another.
The object of this invention is to provide a thrust bearing arrangement of the aforesaid kind which will enable the thrust bearing to be brought to a given position or setting on an axle and quickly secured in said position in a simple manner.